narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius Kyōraku
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Darius Kyōraku was once a optimistic youth who dreamt of the day he would ascend to the ranks of Hokage. However, a series of mishaps prevented him from his goal and led him to a spiraling decline in nobility; after which he fled from his home country - Konohagakure, - and began his life as a mercenary. He is the main character of Naruto Anarchy. Background Growing up, Darius was a child genius. His power was exceptional for his age. Both Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu came rather easy to him. He was able to quickly comprehend many things, and was well known as Konohagakure's New Hope. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Shinobi world was looked down upon by many individuals. Those many believed that many ninja were corrupt and as a result much faith was put into Darius. At a young age, he was thought by the higher-ups of Konoha to eventually ascend to Hokage. During his days at the Ninja Academy he displayed such skill that he graduated at the age seven, a feat accomplished by another child genius, Itachi Uchiha. In four years time after his academy graduation, Darius found him in the postion of Chūnin, and two years later was an accomplished Shinobi. He proved himself in several missions, and constantly displayed his skill to others. It was later when Darius was met with many bad fortunes. First, he was met with a sample of war. During a search and rescue mission he was ambushed by rival ninja. The battle was quick, yet climatic. Many of Darius's teammates were attacked, and killed beside him. Unable to protect his comrades, he watched in horror as the ones he worked alongside with died in battle. Terrified, Darius displayed a new jutsu in which he developed years prior. Unable to even manage the correct hand seals, Darius was beaten and subdued. He was then taken to an underground hideout and once there he was interrogated into giving away Leaf Village secrets. At the time, though Darius was powerful, he was never met with any true danger such as this. His will was weak, and his stomach was unable to admit to his comrades death. Wanting it all to end, Darius submitted to the assailants desires, and informed them of a weapons shipment to Konoha, and also a secret pathway to Konoha, in which they could quickly enter the country undetected. In order to ensure that Darius was trustworthy, the enemy ninja kept him imprisoned there, and soon he had been diving them Konoha secrets for nearly a year. In time a rescue team had been sent, and in mere months, Darius was back in his home country. The months to come were filled with hate, and shunning. Darius became an outcast and a menace to society. The many citizens who once respected and befriended Darius began to feel complete and utter disgust for him. In time, the whole village was aware of Darius's cowardly actions during his failed mission. And to add to the torment Darius was later informed that the facts he gave away led to a string of deaths, and subsequently the economy also suffered. He was shunned, tormented and ultimately hated by hundreds of people, which was the main factor leading to Darius's fall into depression. Because of Darius being interrogated into giving the information away, he wasn't entirely exiled, however his cowardly actions were entirely hated by the community. He was discriminated against for several months until taking it upon himself to leave his home country. He left in the middle of the day, and took with him none of his possessions. However, in that same day he was announced into a select few individuals. A gang similar to the Akatsuki, but less powerful and known. The infamous team known as Konoha's Six, was a group of ninja who abandoned and renounce themselves from the respect villages; thus becoming missing-ninja. In joining the group, Darius wasa aware that he could never return to his former life, and that being the second of the mishaps happening to Darius. Unknowingly to Darius, he began developing Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. In the years after his self-leaving of the Land of Fire, Darius becomes less spirited, hopeful and more introverted and distant. He begins to openly ignore others, and disrespectful to his fellow "teammates" in Konoha's Six. Darius's PTSD began to grow like wildfire. Quickly overcoming his once warm personality. In the months that followed Darius suspicions grew crazily, and in the midst of night he slaughtered his fellow Konoha Six members. Making sure to leave nothing behind, after his slaughter of six missing-ninja, all of which are above Chūnin, he preformed a diligent autopsy on their body. As a result he learned new secrets, techniques and more. After which, he discarded their bodies. The exact manner in which he did so is unknown. As a result from the autopsy, Darius's gained the following techniques: Summoning Technique, an Increase in Genjutsu skill and a much larger pool of chakra when compared to before. After doing such, he came to the realization that Konohagakure would never accept him, and that he could never overcome his mental problems. Darius notices that he is extremely suspicious of others, but is also aware that the world is corrupt and that Shinobi can do cruel things to get what they want; an experience which he felt first-hand. Darius power became undisputed, and his ninja life quickly changed to that of a Mercenary for hire. Giving up on the ninja world, Darius chooses not to associate himself with villages and refuses to make connections with other people. His optimistic personality quickly changed to that of a pessimistic and apathetic one. Personality Synopsis Abilities Taijutsu Swordsmanship Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Lightning Release Genjutsu Behind the Scenes Trivia Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Missing-nin